Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and was a former member of Cait Shelter before it being disbanded and is Carla's partner. Appearance Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with Tartaros though Cancer later styled it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. However, after Doranbolt saved her and Carla from dying, with the destruction on one Face, Wendy cut her hair, deciding she would no longer cry and whine, and would continue to fight as long as her friends are fighting as well. As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy suffers from motion sickness when riding on any form of transportation. Her condition started during the one year period between Fairy Tail's disbandment and reestablishment. Due to practically being unable to move and think properly in this state, Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on herself to counter it. Magical Power *'Sky Dragon Slayer Magic': Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same type of Magic as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even just a kiss to heal other people and she can counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. **'Sky Dragon's Roar': A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. **'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, the spell becomes useless. **'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. **'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. **'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. **'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind': Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. Family *Grandeeny (Adopted Mother, Desceased) Voice Actress Brittney Karbowski. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Magic Users Category:Adopted Category:Daughters Category:Single Category:Fairy Tail Category:Cait Shelter Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines